


Safe House Rendezvous

by tojkiii



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojkiii/pseuds/tojkiii
Summary: Romance in the country of Amestris has a lot of complications. How do you avoid all that? Inside the secrecy of a safe house.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Lan Fan & Ling Yao, Lan Fan/Ling Yao, Mei Chan | May Chang & Alphonse Elric, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Mustang & Hawkeye: Oct. 19, 1915, Central Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the Promised Day, both Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye have known that whatever's between them is something more and they explore it in the confidentiality of one of the military safe houses.

**Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang:**

To one family living on the outskirts of Central, today is just an ordinary day. They all went to work, the kids went to school, came back, had a nice dinner with the family, and then the evening stroll. Nothing unusual to see.

The couple walks along the road, enjoying the summer breeze. The wife pushes a carriage with a 6-month old baby boy while the husband walks hand in hand with his 4-year old daughter. She often pulls on his arm to go jump in the puddles that the rain from the night before left for them. And every time he swings her over to the opposite side of him to refrain her from getting wet. She found it an amusing little game.

As they walked along they looked at the houses neighbouring them and the man and his wife would sometimes look at the city from the hilltops and wonder what must be going on now. The funny thing is, Central always has one mess or the other going on. It’s always too hard to keep track of what’s going on and the man and his wife always have a good laugh about it. Sometimes the little girl even chimes in with her own conspiracies.

It was just another day. The only thing out of the ordinary would be that there was a light coming from the empty house at the corner of the road.

* * *

"Colonel, be prepared to lose," Riza smirks, but then she hides it behind her cards. Roy raises an eyebrow at her mischievousness. 

"Is that so Lieutenant? Well, then I guess you weren't anticipating my 4+ wild card." Roy says proudly puts down a regular wild card and holds his head up high with a smile. Riza almost snorts. 

"I think I should call Dr. Marcoh, I don't think he repaired your eyesight entirely. Perhaps he should have another look at you," Riza teases, poking at Roy who still has a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Are you sure about that Lieutenant? I think you should take a look at the card again," Roy urges. She raises her eyebrow but then notices a flash of blue. She looks down at the cards to see a 4+ wild card, as well as some visible transmutation marks on it. She raises her eyebrow at him. She can’t help but want to punch him square in the jaw for that trick. But, she keeps calm; he wants a reaction out of her.

"With all due respect sir, I refuse to play if you're going to be a cheater." She glares at him and rolls her eyes, turning her body away from him, towards the fire at the front of the room. Roy smirks to himself before shifting towards her, knocking the cards over. He slides his arms around her body, pulling her closer to him. Riza almost scoffs. Is this really his lousy attempt at trying to romance her? She pushes him off and shifts away from him. Roy just laughs and scooches over to her again. This time, he leans really close to her neck, just under her ear. She can feel his breath on her neck and it’s giving her goosebumps.

"You know, I always did love you calling me sir," Roy purrs in her ear, before kissing on her neck ever so lightly. Although she's good at hiding it, he can hear her breathing become heavier so very slightly. Her neck is her weak spot and boy does he know it. He kisses along her collar, sucking on the skin slightly. He wants to entice her; he wants her to react.

And Riza is refraining from doing exactly that. She can’t let him win; she can’t succumb to his charms. She starts to scrunch up the fabric of her pants to keep herself from letting out a sound as he works wonders on her sensitive neck. She knows she won’t be able to stay calm for much longer with the way he’s kissing her. So she gets an idea.

Riza takes a deep breath before pushing Roy’s flat onto the ground, getting on top of him. She smirks in victory and sticks her tongue out.

“You might have to watch you back a bit more… _sir_ ,” Riza seductively whispers. And with that, she knows that she’s in control. Roy knows this too and gulps in response. He takes his hands and runs it up and down Riza’s body and her hands join his as she lets out a quiet hum in response.

She pushes his hand up her body and to her neck, where he wraps his hands around the back of her neck and then slowly pulls her down to him. With their faces, just inches apart, Roy stares at her in admiration for a second, like he wants to memorize how she looks. He brings his hands down and starts to caress her cheek for a moment before sliding his hand back to the back of her neck and pulling her into a kiss.

What starts out as a soft and sweet kiss, quickly deepens into something fiery. Roy slides his hands under her shirt, around her bare waist, and pulls her body closer to his. Yet she still doesn’t feel close enough to him. Nothing he does satisfies him; he can get enough of her.

“Come on, let’s get to the bed. You don’t want to be giving me a backache at 30 now do you?” Roy suggests after breaking away and catching his breath. Riza just smiles before promptly getting off of him.

“Well alright old man,” Riza teases as she gets up and extends her hand to Roy. He takes it and she helps him up. She starts laughs a bit, shaking her head, as he just glares in frustration about the comment. Then a mischievous grin appears on his face and suddenly Riza gets a little scared as to what he’s thinking. And if she’s being honest, she’s getting a bit turned on too by it.

“I mean, would an old man be able to do this?” Roy says promptly before picking her up in a swift motion. Riza almost squeals in surprise before wrapping her legs around his waist. He slides a hand lower to support her weight a bit better. She hums again in delight and pulls Roy in again for a kiss as he walks over to the bedroom and shuts the door behind them.

He places her down on the bed and gets on top of her and just hovers. His arms are flexed as he holds himself over her and she can’t help but notice how muscular his biceps have gotten. She starts to trace her fingers around them; grazing it with her nails. She knows for a fact this drives him crazy. Especially when at work and she pulls his stunt subtly.

And she’s right, Roy is going nuts. So he leans in again but this time he goes straight for her neck as revenge. This time, he isn’t kissing lightly; he sucks on her neck intensely, leaving marks he knows will take at least a few days to fade but he doesn’t care. Her back arches slightly as he keeps sucking on her neck and with that, he knows he’s doing it right. He leaves a trail down her neck; he starts unbuttoning her shirt as he moves his mouth lower and lower down her body.

In return, she reaches for the bottom of his shirt and pulls it over his head. She stops for a moment and stares at the scar on his side; the one Lust made. The day he almost died. The day she almost gave up once Lust told her that he was dead. Riza’s eyes well up a bit in the memory of almost losing him. Roy follows her eyes to see what she’s staring at and realizes what’s wrong.

“Hey, that was a while time ago. I’m not leaving you and going anywhere okay?”

Riza runs her hand across his torso and traces the scar before looking up and nodding her head. He leans downwards and kisses her forehead before lowering his head and kissing her softly. Riza presses her body up against his, deepening the kiss, as hands move from his torso to the buckle on his belt. She opens up the belt and helps him take the pants off his legs, leaving him in nothing but a pair of boxers.

Roy smirks and runs his hands across her back to unhook her bra, trying to ignore the different texture on her skin where he burned off her tattoo. He pulls it off easily, leaving her entire upper half bare. Riza glares at him for the fact that he was able to pull the maneuver off so easily. He just gives her an awkward smile and ruffles through the back of his hair. She continues to glare.

“Come on, you know there’s only one person I’m crazy for,” he reassures.

“Uh-huh is that what you tell all your girls?” She states sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She knows she’s messing with him and she loves it.

“You’re my only girl, you know that. I’m crazy about you.” He puts his forehead against hers for a minute. She smiles and nuzzles her forehead against his in response. She then kisses his cheek, but her lips linger on his skin for a moment and she hears his breath hitch. She moves to the side of his head and starts kissing near his ear, sucking and lightly tugging on the skin.

She hears him groan in response as they both fumble at the buttons of her pants and pull them off. She starts tugging on his hair as he starts kissing around her breasts, trying to keep from moaning out in pleasure. His hand massages them in a way that ignites a flame in her she didn’t know she had. She arches her back again as she lets out a moan in pleasure.

She moves her hands up and down his body, running her nails across his bare skin only because she knows it drives him crazy. She sticks her fingers into just the waistband of his boxers and gives him a flirty smile before slowly tugging at them to come off. She starts moving her hands over to his dick and starts rubbing her hand against it. She notices that his left hand is grasping the bed sheets tightly. _Very_ tightly. She smiles at this and starts speeding up the movement of her hand, resulting in another groan from the Colonel.

He smiles at her before tugging off her own underwear, leaving them exposed and incredibly vulnerable to each other. Roy, who hovers over Riza, leans down and kisses her again while she wraps her hands around his head and into his hair, pulling on it every time she wants to moan. She smiles before pushing his shoulders once again and getting on top of him.

“You may be my boss at work,” She says to Roy, whose eyes are wide open in shock. “But love, I’m the one in charge here,” she says, whispering in his ear.

Before he can make any sort of comment back, she pushes her lower body down onto his, catching him by surprise. He groans and grasps her waist tightly, thrusting his own hips into her. Riza’s body moves up and down slowly as they both get a rhythm going and Roy pulls her body down harder and harder every time. Her eyes are closed and she’s biting her lips. Her breasts bounce up and down as she pushes her hips up and down on him.

“Lieutenant, I got one order for you and it’s to tell you to never stop,” Roy groans out.

Riza leans down to his ear and whispers, “Yes, sir.”

What sounds like a growl escapes his lips as he grasps onto her waist harder and pulls her body down on him with more force. He can’t explain why he just wants to be closer to her than he already is. So he pulls the same stunt she’s pulled on him twice; he pushes her over and gets on top. He grasps the bed sheets with all the force in his body; his veins popping out with the tension. Her hands have travel up, where one hand is grasping at his hair while the other is digging into his back. Every time he goes into her, a hum escapes her lips that Roy can’t seem to get enough of.

Neither of them can believe they haven’t been doing this since they first both started having feelings for each other. The rules in the military prevent them from being together romantically. It wasn’t until the whole ordeal with the Father and the Homunculus that Roy realized he didn’t care and would not spend another second without her. To his surprise, she felt the same way, although it took some _very_ persuasive convincing to get her on board.

From the steady rhythm they had going, the pace quickens and Roy’s speed quickens. Riza starts to pant loudly, not caring about whether she is dominant between the two. At this moment, all she knows is that she doesn’t want it to stop. She wants it to go faster. And as if he could read her mind, his pace quickens even more.

Roy can start to feel the pressure building up and he knows this blissful event is coming to an end. He goes at her with all the force he has; his veins looking like they’re going to pop as he scrunches the bedsheets as tightly as humanly possible.

“Riza… I’m about to… ARGH!” Roy groans as he tries to keep it together. Riza’s eyes widen. She’s so close and she wants to orgasm with him so very badly. So she reaches her hand up to Roy’s face and squeezes his cheeks together, making him look somewhat like a deflated pufferfish.

“Not yet…hold on just a few more moments…” Riza pants out as Roy keeps going at her with an intensity she’s never felt before.

“Lieutenant I can’t…” Roy breathes out in puffs.

“You listen up moron, I’m _ordering_ you. Not. Yet.” She gives him a glare and then pulls his head down to her where she starts to kiss him again. Roy groans again, loudly. He doesn’t care who hears he just needs to finish. Riza starts to feel the pressure inside her build up quickly. 

“ _Go_ ,” Riza whispers into his ear with a sense of urgency. Roy relaxes and allows himself to come with Riza as they both moan out in relief and pleasure. Their panting has yet to slow down. Roy’s hair hangs down from his face as he stares at Riza, still hovering over her. He tucks a strand of her hair that’s sprawled on her face behind her ear, then cupping her cheek. She leans into his hand and nuzzles against it.

Roy collapses onto the bed beside Riza and he puts his arm under her head as she places her hand on his chest. They both are still breathing heavily and their heartrates haven’t slowed down. Riza nuzzles into Roy’s body but something is still roaming around in her head. She’s thought about it but has just always been too nervous and too much of a rule-following soldier to ever cross that line. But they’ve crossed so many lines tonight, what’s one more?

“I love you, Roy,” she whispers before burying her face into him. He smiles.

“I love you too Riza.” He turns his body and wraps his other arm around her, lightly pressing his lips to the side of her head. And he knows, this is what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a like and a comment! I'm going to continue this as a sort of series of all the couples escaping to the safe house to further their relationship (hint hint, it could get steamy sometimes ;)) Let me know below in the comments who you want to see featured next!


	2. Edward & Winry: Aug. 14, 1919, Dublith Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Winry sneak off to a safe house to get some private time alone. It seems that their busy lives have kept them from having a quiet and peaceful date.

“Ed, are you sure we’re allowed to be in here? **”** Winry asks as Ed tries to pick the lock of a random house on the outskirts of Dublith. She’s suspicious of the trouble he might get her into.

“Don’t worry I’m sure. They have these safe houses for military use. There’s a few that they don’t monitor often since they’re almost always vacant,” Ed assures her.

“Are you forgetting that you’re no longer a state alchemist?” Winry raises an eyebrow at him. Ed just smiles shyly and scratches the back of his neck.

“Well… Mustang did let me keep the pocket watch to use for research purposes. It gives me access to the libraries to find out more about the different kinds of alchemy. If anyone asks, I’ll just show them that, no biggie.” He pulls out the pocket watch and waves it in front of Winry’s face. She swats his hand away.

“Stop showing that off it’s just a junk of metal that allows you to go to libraries. If anything, that just makes you a bit nerd,” Winry grins, poking Ed in the side. He jumps out of her reach and glares at her.

“That tickles cut it out! And I am not a nerd! I’m an alchemist!” Ed exclaims proudly.

“Oh yeah? Alright Mr. Big-Shot-Alchemist, show me some alchemy then,” Winry smiles after the obvious teasing.

“I’m having a bit of a roadblock. Back off.” Ed screams out in a fit of rage. Then he huffs. Winry just laughs.

‘Yeah seems like you’re having a bit of trouble picking the lock of a house you claim you’re allowed to be in,” Winry teases again.

“Since you find this so amusing, why don’t you pick the lock instead huh?” Ed huffs. He hands over his lock picking tools that he bought for cheap at some store in Rush Valley. She takes the tools quickly and gets to work at the lock. Ed knows she has as much of an ego as he does, although she doesn’t admit it. She’s never one to back down from a challenge. Heck, she decided to make his first automail arm after only practicing for a few months. He was her first client.

Ed reaches to the scars on his shoulder from where his arm disappeared from. Though his arm is technically back, these scars from his automail attachment never fully faded. Some would have found this annoying but he just finds it as a reminder of what happens when you try to play God. It’s a reminder of everything they went through in the past few years and what was at stake.

While Ed was zoned thinking about the events from the last few years, Winry pokes around at the lock with the tools. She’s worked with locks before and she just needs to move the components inside the lock enough for it to open. Within a few minutes of playing around with the lock, she hears a click and the door opens.

“See? Wasn’t that hard. Considering that you spend all your time in libraries I would have figured you would pick up a useful skill or two,” Winry shows off as she walks inside. Ed’s mouth gapes open.

“In my defense, you’ve been working with tools machinery your entire life.”

“Yeah but I’m still no lock-picker.”

“Well, neither am I! You just have more experience with this area of expertise.”

“Yet, you marched in here like you knew what you were doing and you had this all figured out.”

“I had everything but this ONE obstacle figured out. I did come up with a back-up plan in case we got caught here didn’t I?”

“So basically we’re not supposed to be here and you decided it was a good idea to do perfectly that. Great.” Winry rolls her eyes.

“I decided to come here because SOMEONE was complaining about not having enough quality time together.”

“Yeah, that someone was YOU! Every time we had the opportunity to be alone and it got messed up, you would be grumpy the rest of the day. And since you’re a stubborn man, you won’t admit any of this out loud. So I asked you ONCE if you wanted to hang out somewhere private.” Winry raises an eyebrow at Ed. With his hair tied back in a ponytail, she could see the tips of his ears turn pink.

“Even if that were true, I still went through all this trouble to plan this because you asked me to.”

“Yes, I am so grateful to the fact that you decided that breaking into an old abandoned safe house owned by the military is exactly the way to go. Bravo.” Winry claps her hands lightly.

“Fine! Go home then. Leave me here alone.” Ed huffs at her and stares at her with narrowed eyes. Winry laughs slightly.

“You might have a bit grown taller but you’re still a little hothead,” Winry teases, poking at his side again.

“STOP CALLING ME LITTLE! I AM TALLER THAN YOU WOMAN!” Ed cries out.

“Whatever you say,” Winry chuckles before getting on her tippy-toes and kissing him on the cheek. Ed’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Winry laughs and then tugs at his cheeks. He narrows his eyes at her before his eyes widen, staring at something beyond her. Suddenly worried, Winry turns around to see what Ed was so shocked to see. But behind her is nothing but a bare wall.

But before she can turn around and ask why he was so surprised, she feels a hand go under her knees and another hand around her back. In one swift motion, Ed picks her off the ground, cradling her. Winry squeals as she gets lifted up and instantly wraps her arms around Ed’s neck for support. Soon she is face to face with him, their noses almost touching.

“I hate you for that,” She huffs, sticking out her tongue. A smug grin forms on Ed’s face.

“Who’s complaining now?” He smirks, satisfied he won at their little teasing game. Boy does he hate losing.

“I won’t be in 3…2…1…” Winry counts down, as she slowly moves her arm down and pokes at Ed’s side again. He cries out and lets go of her, dropping her on the floor.

“Ouch!”

“It’s your fault! Why’d you do that?"

“Because you had that smug victory grin you get when you think you’ve defeated your opponent,’ Winry huffs out, crossing her arms over her chest. Ed bends down towards her.

“Fine, I deserved that… Are you okay?” He helps her up. 

“Yeah, I just didn’t see that coming,” Winry says with a hint of frustration in her voice.

Ed laughs and then kisses her forehead. He then engulfs her in a hug, wrapping his arms around her entire body and resting his head on hers. She wraps her arms around his waist and leans into his body, resting her head on his chest. One of Ed’s hands moves up her back and plays with the ends of her hair. Ed can feel his heartbeat quicken because of his embrace. What makes that embarrassing is that she can probably feel his heart beating like crazy.

After a few moments, Winry pulls away. To Ed’s surprise, she has a smirk on her face.

“I’m surprised your automail is able to support all that weight. You must have one impressive mechanic.”

“Yeah, I do. The best mechanic in the entire world," Ed whispers in her ear. The feeling of his breath on her ear is sending shivers down her spine.

“Hmm I love it when you talk about automail keep going,” Winry teases, bringing some lightheartedness into the air.

“You want to know a secret?” Ed whispers again, knowing he’s driving her mad.

“Yeah, I do.”

“She’s almost my favourite mechanic. And I love her very much.”

Winry smiles and kisses Ed on the cheek again.

“I love you too, my little hothead.”

Ed glares at her for the comment but decides not to succumb to his temper. This moment’s worth it. He lets her down and places his hands on her hips. One hand travels up towards her face, cupping it slightly. With his thumb, he pushes a strand of her bangs away from her face before leaning in and softly pressing his lips against hers. She wraps her arms around him, while his hand on her hips slides to her back, pulling them closer together.

* * *

After a few hours of talking, playing cards, and having a very intense pillow fight that led to some very intense making out, Winry lies down on the bed beside Ed and slowly drifts off into a deep slumber. Ed lies awake, numerous thoughts going through his brain.

With everything that’s happened in the past few years, one thing has remained constant in his life; Winry. He smiles at the fact that he used to deny how strongly he felt for her to everyone that asked. Even when he knew he has fallen her, he still denied it. With everything at stake, succumbing to these fast-growing feelings for her would only put her in more danger.

The enemy had known how important she was to them. They used her as a safety net; ensuring that he and Al would abide by everything they asked, otherwise her life would be at stake. If he started a relationship with her then, the situation could have been much worse. He’s heard about what happened to Lieutenant Hawkeye concerning the large scar on her neck. Everyone knows Colonel Mustang and Hawkeye have a strong relationship with each other that is too intimate to be platonic.

Ed shudders at the thought of Winry being in that position. Having to choose between performing a human transmutation and sacrificing something or letting the woman he loves die. Ed knows he doesn’t have nearly as much strength as Mustang did, and he would have performed the transmutation in a second if it meant saving Winry.

Despite all of that, she always remained by their sides. Knowing how much danger they got into and how she had been used as a safety net, she never left their side. She always cared for them, especially him and his automail. She’s never stopped helping people around her; it’s something Ed really admires about her. He looks down at her as she sleeps soundly on his arm.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life you,” He whispers as he leans down towards her. He kisses her forehead before falling asleep. Unknowns to him, Winry’s eyes flutter open and she smiles, internally screaming. She too can’t wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a like and a comment! I'm going to continue this as a sort of series of all the couples escaping to the safe house to further their relationship (hint hint, it could get steamy sometimes ;)) Let me know below in the comments who you want to see featured next!


End file.
